Saving the Guardians
by Colors of Music
Summary: Jack, Bunny, Tooth, North and Sandy find themselves in a tight fix after discovering a rare being in North's palace. They've lost their powers, Pitch is back, and worst of all... they've got to find The One who can save them and the only place to look is Guardian High. With a new threat on the loose, they're racing against more than just time in this High School adventure fic.
1. Chapter 1

Hello~ So, yes, this is a high school fic. for ROTG, and it's POST "war". It will not be very AU, and so will not be "wacky". I promise, it'll be enjoyable. Tell me what you think, okay? I'm open to all advice meant to help structure and fix my writing and will not tolerate bashing or criticizing just because or that is overly harsh. Keep it respectful, please.

* * *

_The final days of summer were over. _

_Humid rains, scorching heat, blazing sun had all been exchanged for heavy cold rainfall, lukewarm wind, and partly cloudy days. The lush green of oak and dogwood trees were splattered with all colors from Michelangelo's art palate. Scarlett red sunsets with borders of fiery orange and hazy yellow set at dusk and rose at dawn with a tinge of violet. _

_And birds feeling Jack Frost's nip were homeward bound for less temperamental climates._

_Below the rainbow foliage rests a mother deer and her baby fawn, grazing contentedly among the thrush and marigolds. Suddenly, a spry wind kicks up and the mother raises her head, snorts and shakes it before setting off with her fawn. __**Hurry!**__ Follow the deer's trail, where does it lead? Twisting further into the forest, where the trees rise in height, with many twisting branches, standing mightily. Who best to live among these than a spirit of fun and laughter? Further still, there is a lake, just beginning to be touched by the fingers of frost. A lake surrounded by these noble trees, and in perfect eyesight of the moon. _

_The Moon... do you know of the Man in the Moon? There is a secret of the Man in the Moon, a great secret; dark but magical. Perhaps, when this story has reached its peak, I will tell you of His gift to us, but first, the story must begin for it to be told._

_Now, the sun has set in all of its rosy beauty, and the Moon as risen, in all His silvery glory. He is full tonight, wide-awake for all to come. Watch as the trees rustle and dance in the strong, playful wind. And who's that but riding it? The Master of Winter and Snow, of Wind and Fun. Jack Frost..._

* * *

"Whoo-hoo!" came Jack's shout as he rode the wind, weaving between familiar houses and lawns. Dogs that barked at him were sent scuttling back as playful gusts swiped at them, followed by a trickle of laughter. "Yeah-hea!" Dropping down and running atop houses, leaving a thin trail of shiny frost where his feet touched, before being lifted back in the air and pushed along.

Jack Frost, with his staff of woven bark and friendly wind has brought the tiding's of winter with him.

"Oi, mate! Don't you think yer a little early?" Jack, eyes bright with mischief, swerved low and fast, to the ground before pulling up to a halt at the edge of the forest.

"Actually, I think I'm rather on time," came his reply. Out of the shadow's hopped the one and only E. Aster Bunnymund. His fur was soft and full of texture in shades of gray, blue and white. Black tattoos on his forehead and upper arms. Australian. How could you resist such cute toughness?

"Well, mate, to be honest, I could care less whether you're early or not."

"Then why did you bother pointing it out?"

Bunnymund crossed his arms as a serious expression came across his normally smirking features. "It's North, he sent me out here to check on you. Was half out of his mind, I tell ya. Mumbling bout the Man in the Moon..." But Jack simply laughed it off.

"You know North around the holidays. Soon as fall rolls in, he's crazy as Tooth. I mean, I would be too if I had to supply thousands of toys to the children of the world in one night. And with those elves," Jack shook his head before knocking his staff against Bunny's head. "But it's sweet to know you care."

Bunny jolted before giving Jack a glare. "Just because I decided to listen to North doesn't mean I care about you. Well, I mean, you're a Guardian now, and _someone's _gotta keep tabs on you, you-"

Swiping his staff above Bunnymund's head, Jack took off into the forest, headed for his lake, and it wasn't long after that he heard a thumping sound, signaling that the Australian Bunny was following. He laughed. "Tell you what, you beat me, we go see North!" he called. "I win, well..." Jack grinned wickedly.

"You don't wanna race me mate," Bunnymund called back, before shooting ahead of Jack.

"Oh, it's on," Jack muttered to himself before having the wind push him forward. As they twisted through the trees, stirring the leaves and animals, the Moon followed them in His light, watching silently and leading them through the dark patches of the forest. Finally, they came to rest at the head of the lake, Bunnymund having arrived five seconds earlier.

"Looks like I win."

"I almost had you," Jack pouted, grimacing and kicking a few cracked leaves out of his way as he glided over to the lake and touched his staff to the shimmery waters. From its tip slid arms of frost, swirling and twisting in designs and patterns that spoke of the beauty of winter. They glided and danced over the water like ballerinas before entirely engulfing the lake. As he pulled back, a paw came to rest on his shoulder and he turned to face the once again serious face of Bunnymund.

"It's time for you to go see North."

* * *

North was best known to the world as Santa Claus, the bringer of wonder and presents. Associated just as much with winter as Jack Frost by Believers...

His palace rests at the top of the North Pole, among snow so white, pure and bright it puts diamonds to shame. The skies always a beautiful light periwinkle, with azure shading around the few clouds that wander over, it is still remembered as rough terrain no mortal would dare cross. As Bunnymund and Jack arrived, they could see quick darts of jade and amethyst green, peach, and yellow dart here and there.

"Jack! Oh, Jack! Come quick!" It was none other than Tooth, Queen of the Tooth fairies, a hummingbird in shape and form, with a quick tongue and mind. Her feathers have a silky look and feel velvet soft, as though you were running your hand down a cloud.

The doors to the great palace opened and all three Guardians rushed inside...

And into a plethora of confusion and harassment. At least, that was the first impression, but if you looked closer, you would see the order structured out of the chaos. Yetis running to and fro, wrapping gifts, adding last minute touches, swiftly kicking an elf out of the way now and then, and serving food and drink to each and everyone. Then you had the small elves, the little devils. Wrapping lights around each other and plugging it in, causing thus said elf to be electrified. Eating cookies they were meant to be serving and jing- jing- jingling all over the place. And in the center of it all was St. Nick himself, calmly overseeing the progress of the toys, rejecting one color or style of wrapping paper and favoring another. Giving out swift commands in a deep Russian accent or praising with a laugh. The fourth Guardian.

"He... looks pretty normal to me," Jack stated, raising an eyebrow at Bunnymund who simply snorted as Tooth fluttered about.

"Oh yeah? Wait until he sees you, _then _tell me if you think he seems 'pretty normal' to you."

"Guys, guys, where's Sandy? He said he'd be here? I mean, it's so close to the holidays and we're all busy, though Sandy and I are always busy throughout the year, though I'm not saying that you guys aren't working hard too."

"Tooth..."

"I took this time off to come see North, and my fairies can handle things until I'm gone, so it's not like I'm complaining, but-"

"Tooth.."

"- really, Sandy should be here! Maybe I should have gone looking for him instead of waiting here for you two. Then we could've all just-"

"Tooth!"

"Yes?" she swiveled her head over to Jack, who was gesturing to a small, golden man. "Oh! Sandy! I'm so glad you're here! North called a meeting and I'd hate if he were to see only three of us here, and then he'd worry about the one who wasn't here and North just doesn't need that right now-"

"Tooth," Jack intervened, seeing how Bunny was unable to use each breath he sucked in to speak. "Why _is it _we're here?"

"Good question, Jack." The four turned to look at the hulking man before them, his arms crossed to show off his "Naughty" and "Nice" tattoos. His beard and hair were as white as the snow outside, his eyes that usually held a spark of wonder in them was glazed in worry. After a quick pause to look at all of them, he said – "Come, follow me. I'll show to you what the Man in the Moon showed me."

After ascending a flight of stairs, they reached a platform facing a globe of the world where thousands of bright lights stood flickering and glowing. Some went out, only to be replaced with new ones a second later as children fell out of belief and began to believe. On the ground at the foot of the balcony edge was a plaque of sorts, where moonlight shown down onto it. In the recess of its light, something flickered, and then re-appeared. This happened a few times, before North held a finger his lips and shushed all questions being formed. "Just watch..." In silence, they did, while in the background clanks and bangs resounded. It was as though they were in a bubble of their own and only the muffled sounds of work around them filtered through.

The flickering continued five more times, before slowly edging it's way closer to the middle. The object was a shaped like a firefly from far away; a simple little star of blue light. But then, it wasn't blue. It was emerald, and then rose red, ice blue and cloud white. Then, back to its original dark ocean azure. It would rise in size as the color became light, and shrink as it darkened. Slowly, it danced, bouncing around in the light, never leaving the circle but barely shirking the edges. The Guardians were enraptured.

"North... what..." Tooth murmured, speechless.

"It showed up as soon as the Moon rose. But..."

"But what?" Jack asked, tearing his eyes away from the little ball of light.

"Well, it was odd. I've been here all day, never leaving. I can account for all of my elves and yetis and know for a fact that they didn't leave either... but... well, it happened just as dusk began to fall. It was... an elf. But I'd never seen him before. And if I didn't know any better, I would've said he'd been faceless."

"Faceless?" Tooth asked, astonished if not a little chilled. North nodded.

"I couldn't believe it myself at first, but then, I caught a second glimpse of his face and, well, it was as though he'd been molded out of clay but his maker hadn't had time to create a face for him. Of course, I was intrigued. Perhaps one of the Yetis had been making a new toy doll fashioned as one of my elves and it escaped, walked off perhaps. You remember the one time all of the toy soldiers created a barricade around the sleigh? Turned out, one of my elves had messed with some Dust I'd left out... Anyways, I thought it was another one of those mistakes, so I followed it, and it lead me up here before..."

"Before what, North?"

"Well, before becoming... _that," _he held his palm upward toward the ball of light.

"_That?_" Bunnymund asked, skeptical. "And then, the Man in the Moon... showed him to you?"

"Yes, and no. You see, the elf – if that's what it even was – didn't turn into _that _until the moonlight hit it."

"And, you have no idea where it came from?" Jack spoke up. North simply shook his head.

"I don't know what it even is, Jack. If I don't know what it is, how can I find where it came from?" Jack, still slightly high on spirits, and believing the Guardians to be freaking out over a little ball of light slightly amusing, he decided to humor himself.

"Well, then, why don't you just _grab it?"_ And, with those words, took a step forward. He reached out in seemingly slow motion while in all honesty, was only a few seconds, and just before touching the light, heard the warnings of the others.

But they came too late.

Jack couldn't move. Couldn't feel his hand, or his arm, or his entire body for that matter. All he could do was stare as the ball of energy (for that was what it must be) drained him of his powers. Frosty ice veins flowed from around his body and into the Ball, his skin was turning a warmer shade each minute, and for the first time in hundreds of years he could feel... cold. And heat. And to his astonishment and horror, the Ball began to suck in North's, and Sandy's and Tooth's and Bunny's as well. Thick, fluorescent colors of gray, green, gold and white flowed from each Guardian and into the Ball, which grew bigger with each intake.

Below, work continued on normally... but soon, panic would reign as the Yetis and Elves realized something large and hungry was now inside with them.

Jack could feel himself falling as the last of his strength left him, and he tumbled to the ground face first. One after the other, he could hear the others follow suite, and before he lost all consciousness, swore he saw a dark figure walk over to him, swathed in darkness...

* * *

_I apologize for the awkward dialogue, and promise to fix that little glitch soon... Suggestions on how to make them seem more in character and make the dialogue flow smoother is welcome... so, thoughts? _


	2. Chapter 2

**_So... reasons. I apologize for the long wait. I actually planned on updating last Saturday, but I had a Science Fair all day. And then I've just been caught up in school work, orchestra, and the award ceremony last night. So, finally, I have time. Yay! ~throws confetti~_**

* * *

"Donny, if I had to choose between a sea-sick crocodile and you, I'd choose the sea-sick crocodile." Deep groans erupted from around me, which I promptly ignored. I leaned forward, intent on getting my point across. I grabbed Donny's slim tan hands with my own small dainty ones, but before I could say anything, he interrupted.

"Look, spare me the lecture. I hate the holidays just as much as you love them," he snapped, yanking his hands out of my own, but that didn't deter me. I mean, we went through this every year for God's sake.

"Then you have a _serious _anger issue," I replied, going back to my English essay. It was the last week before Thanksgiving break and I was crazy psyched. Wearing a colorful turkey pin on my sunset-orange collar and brown Ugg boots over dark jeans, you couldn't tell off-hand that I was, but if I opened my mouth-

"What is it you hate so much about Thanksgiving and Christmas anyways? Especially Thanksgiving? With all the food, _no one_ has the right to complain-"

"Except for those who don't get any," he bitterly replied.

"And the invitation is still open for you to join us for Thanksgiving," I replied in a beat, quickly erasing what I wrote (which was what I had just said. I hate when that happens.). "Anyways, don't you remember last year when my Mom cooked that green-bean casserole? How the cheese just melted with the bacon? What about those mashed potatoes, hmm? Or the stuffing with fresh herbs giving it a spice, and sweet potatoes cooked in marshmallows?" At this point I'd stopped writing (it was a fruitless effort anyways), and had turned to face Donny. "And the _turkey, oh God!_ Don't you remember how juicy and soft it was? The taste of the crispness and cranberry sauce..." I had to swallow a few times.

"You make it sound like it's just as good as having sex."

"Isn't it?"

The Grinch rolled his eyes. "No, it's not, Grace. Though I wouldn't expect you to know." I had to give him that one. Seventeen, senior, and still a virgin. As far as Donny was concerned, I was the _40 _year old virgin, and was doomed to become the "forever alone" woman who lived with twenty cats. "Of course," he smirked and grabbed my hands, stroking them in what I guessed was supposed to be a seductive way; "I can always show you the difference. Anytime, anywhere-"

"No! Thank you," I pulled my hand away and grinned, nervously. Thankfully, the bell rang and I hurriedly shoved my things away and sprang up. "I-I'll see you later, yeah? This conversation isn't over!" Laughter erupted behind me as I speed walked out of the classroom, and ultimately out of school. This was how my day usually went. I got to school, went to class, socialized with people I knew, argued with Donny last period over one thing or another, and usually ended up hurrying home from one thing or another that he said.

School was nothing interesting for me, and never had been for my twelve years from primary to secondary. And now I was hurdling toward tertiary education and had yet to discover what it is I was meant for in life. Cliché, I know, but sometimes I can't help but wonder. Wouldn't you?

My boots crunch fall leaves that had fallen from the trees, littering the ground in a frenzy of red, orange and brown-green. The air had a sharp tinge to it, but wasn't cold enough to wear a jacket just yet... and no snow. For Burgess, it was surprising. We always had a minimum of three snow-days a week, if not a blizzard the night before, yet...

"Where are you hiding, Jack Frost?" I whispered into a spry wind, the question being gently eased from my lips and into the silent forest beside the pathway. Don't get me wrong, I'm not really an avid believer. And by _not really, _I mean _1%. _Though Jamie, my brother's best friend, says that sometimes, even 1% belief is enough.

Kids, you gotta love 'em.

Sighing happily, I let my gaze wander, not really taking in fall's spectacular, crisp view or vibrant colors. Just, seeing. I could already make out my house from here, a little speck in the distance. And here's a secret no one knows about the happy-go-lucky girl who brings holiday cheer to everyone: I value quiet over excitement, because sometimes... it just gets to be too much.

Above me, a crow caws to nobody in particular. To my left, the forest rustles in agitation. My right is silent.

Suddenly, I stop breathing. It doesn't happen often, in fact, it's only happened twice before; once this year after Easter, and again just two weeks ago. I've never had it before in my life, and yet it just starts up. The first time it happened, I freaked and passed out, right in the middle of the road. Almost got run over by a car too, while I was at it. The doctors say I was out for about a week, and it surprised them how vibrant and how much vitality I had when I woke up. It was believed that I had suffered from a panic attack, and coupled with acute stress and anxiety, forced my body to shut down and recuperate, though personally, I think they just told my parent's that so Mom wouldn't have a little episode of her own. Truth being, they really didn't know what caused me to just black out like that.

Two weeks ago, I passed out up to my room, only to wake up ten minutes later at the foot of the stairs, unharmed but woozy. Thankfully, I was alone. And now, I was about to experience another epidemic, and I didn't know how long it would last. All I know is that it wouldn't kill me, and I'd be having a new set of nightmares tonight.

* * *

**_Ooh! Terrible, I know! My mind is jerking on me. I can't get a decent word out. But, this should suffice for an introductory chapter for Grace, one of the main characters. If you squint, you might be able to see her personality, but the next chapter will have more of an explanation. Another thing; I'm not going to just post up a chapter for author notes. They'll be at the beginning and end of chapters. I'll give updates on what to expect and when NEXT to expect a chapter. Tomorrow will be Part II for Grace's intro. Today, I'm just sorta... falling apart. Eh, you don't need to know the personal details. I hope it appeases you all for now, and one more thing: thank you to the followers, and reviewers! I'll ask North to send some elves to your house and hand out cookies... err, well, maybe the Yetis. Don't wanna feed the elves now, do we? _**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I've been working on this for a while! I hope you enjoy it. I apologize for any un-caught mistakes. Reviews are welcome. So, sit back, enjoy the story, and North's elves will be serving cookies shortly.**

* * *

The first time it happened, it came upon me how mist comes upon a marsh. One moment I'm having a panic attack, and the next I'm swathed in darkness. But it was the second-darkness you get before the moon's glow embraces you and reminds you that you're not alone. A thought to either be horrified or gratified by.

The first wave of dreams were... pleasant to say the least. They did not sting or paralyze me as the later ones would. They were more like... memories, though. There was a familiar ring within each that I felt, as though I'd lived it along with the Others.

And there was another thing. The Others. These were people and animals that were a continuance within each dream-memory. But the funniest thing about it was that... well... no, you may laugh at me, but when I tell you who they were, you might call me over-imaginative. But God, if you had been in my place, _seen _what I saw, you wouldn't have been able to but believe it yourself.

Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, St. Nick, Sandman, Boogeyman, and Jack Frost; the 1%-ers that I believed in. Easter Bunny I would have understood considering the First DM Wave happened right after Easter, and even the Sandman who would be the most likely suspect for my dreams...

The memories were simple: about their lives leading up to that moment, how they became who they were. By the time the flow of these images had passed, I felt as though I had known them my whole life! But, then again, maybe I have, what with all of the folklore I've heard from Mom and Dad.

These images passed within seconds of each-other, sometimes cross referencing, intertwining as though they were dancing the tango together, or shying away like two love-struck teenagers. They repeated only once, but that was all it took for them to be burned into my memory. Even to this day, so many months later when the experience has had time to soften and fuzz, I can remember each and every detail to the thousandth. Before, I couldn't account for the skills of chronological ordering and having a photographic memory, but when I woke up in a starchy, flour white hospital bed, they had become so integrated in me, I felt as though taking them away would have been to kill me.

After the past-memories came the second-darkness again, as though it was a system buffering itself for the next scene.

Anger. Pity. Coldness. Weakness. I felt the next set of dreams before I saw the after-effect of them. A boy rising from the frozen depths of a pond as the moon cradled him in its pale glow as though he was a new-born baby being handed to his father for the first time. Frost playing tag on the rooftops of houses and trees and creating a frozen slip-n-slide down the road as the same boy from before, with his blue-white hair, snow-white skin, bare feet, and striking glacier-blue eyes, slid along with Jamie. Him screaming at the moon all alone at his pond. It does not hit me who he is until, after being shoved in a sack and thrown through a portal to St. Nick's palace, he is spoken to as _Jack Frost. _From there, everything flew along at a break-neck pace. The Tooth-Fairy losing her helpers, and eventually her strength; which she gains back through the help of the Others. Their fight against the Boogeyman, who they call Pitch. Sandy's death. Pitch luring Jack away into the frozen tundra, where he breaks Jack's staff, killing his power, and leaving him and Baby Tooth to freeze. Jack, coming back even though Easter was ruined and all hope for saving the children of the world had been destroyed. Helping Jamie believe again in the Easter Bunny, and then Jack himself. And the final stand against Pitch, where Sandy returns and Tooth taking teeth and kicking butt for her fairies.

Yes, these were the calm, peaceful dream-memories.

When I woke up, I was feeling refreshed, more integrated into society than before, more social and self-confident in my abilities even though I had not fought in this silent war over the children of the world. For weeks after, nothing happened. I woke up, walked everywhere, and slept without another incident.

And then, November happened. Oh, I know it isn't the month's fault. It could have happened during December or February... At anytime, but it happened, and the experience almost overshadowed that of the First DM Wave.

The Second DM Wave lasted only a couple of minutes, but it seemed like hours. There were no images but one. It was the Others, from before except Pitch. I don't know where they were, but I could feel their pain. I looked down upon them from in the sky, and when I looked to my right, I saw the Moon, so close to me I didn't have to reach out to touch it. When I looked back down, I was riveted by what I saw. Jack had reached out, much to the anxiety of everybody else, and touched something just out of my view. But whatever it was... it almost killed him.

His hair turned from glacier blue and white to a soft chocolate brown, his skin turning more alive by the second. Then, the same happened to the Easter bunny, Tooth, St. Nick, and even Sandy. What made them _them_ was sucked from their bodies, like souls into the Void. And another thing happened; as the Easter bunny, Tooth, and Sandy lost their "soul-power", they became... _human_. But before I could see the end result, hot white pain flashed across my vision...

And I woke up screaming...

I was initiated into the Third DM Wave of nightmares by cold-red anger. I didn't feel my head collide with the concrete, if it even did. Nor the _woosh _of blood as it would have rushed to my head. I only saw midnight black without the violet streak, and _felt _deep-seated hatred. In fact, I was so shocked that I could feel these emotions, I couldn't breathe. At least, not for a few seconds. And when I could, my gasp of oxygen was covered up by a tortured scream. Not a woman's scream, but the scream of a man who's been wronged in the darkest way. It took all of my strength to crack my eyes just enough to see the form of... _Pitch._ What had happened to the Other's was now happening to him, and as before, I could not see the object of such indignation and terror. But, if it could strike terror into the heart of Pitch, I did not want to tangle with it. _So why am I being shown these-_

_ !_

Suddenly, there was a weight pushing on my chest (I'd forgotten that I'd had one). A weight of one thousand pounds, slowly being added to bit by bit. _Is this what the weight of the world feels like? _My ribs were cracking, my lungs being punctured by the shards of bone. My heart could no longer pump under the force determined to suffocate it.

But, I was no longer alone. I had been suffering the second-darkness for far too long, and here was the Moon, to help ease my silent suffering. Miraculously, the weight was lifted. Still there, but only half as much. What sweet bliss it is to know I am not alone. The Moon has reminded me of that, by taking some of my pain away. And then, there are images, hazy outlines of what used to be the Others, reaching out with hands that cooled my heated body, lifting even more weight, until each of us held an even amount upon ourselves.

And then, it was over. I was once again lying flat upon the ground, staring up into the blue stars. But wait, stars weren't blue, and there were more than two, right? And the weight upon my chest...

"Are you alright?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I hate chapters that are just author notes... but I feel that my absence in chapters has gone on long enough! Forgive me for this! **

**I've been really stressed lately and there are social "gatherings" (parties -sigh-) that I'm attending. On top of that, I have strict OCD that rears its ugly head now and then, plus engineering classes are finally getting started, and solo and ensamble on top of UIL coming up, so I want to spend as much time as possible working on what I need to. But with X-mas break finally arriving, I will have PLENTY of time to write up chapters and a one shot or two that I have an idea on... **

**Okay, so with that, thank you for following/favoring, and I'm sorry to those of you who have been with this from the beginning. In the mean-time... I hear Bunnymund's Warren and North's workshop is open with Jack Frost offering free rides to both places. **


End file.
